Something Unknown About Azuma
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Okay so this is very AU, for starters we have all seen the episode where Kahoko pretends to be Azuma's lover or whatever so in this story that is expanded on. She may just start to fall for him, how can she when she doesn't know his little secret? Can she really love him after she discovers it? And if she can, will he let his walls down enough to love her back? multi-pairings
1. The Favor

**SweetDreamer92: Okay I had the first chapter of this done and then my brain juju stopped mixing so I deleted it and redid it.**

**Warnings: !AU!, alterations, M/M, depression dark themes, adult themes and situations, language, OOC, OC's, self harm**

**Pairings for reference: Kahoko/Azuma, Len/Shouko, Keiichi/Mio, Ryotarou/Nao, Kazuki/Nami, Shinobu/ Hiroto, Etou/OC, Miyabi/Kaji **

**I think I got everyone important in there, anyways this story focuses on Kahoko and Azuma because something about the couple just wins me over every time but I'll make try to give you a taste of the other couples as well :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or manga or game but I do own dirty bath water if you really want that...lol**

**AU: As you may have noticed in the warnings this is pretty AU and while I know trolls will whine about it I just wanted to do something interesting with this story. This begins after the final selection however some scenes have been moved around because I wanted to use them here, so want to know how AU this is? Please enjoy.**

_'Azuma talking to Yuki'_

_{Yuki talking to Azuma}_

**Who the hell is Yuki? You ask? :D**

**ONE**

Azuma looked up as someone knocked on his bedroom door, he opened it and was met by his little sister. She smiled slightly.

"Good morning big brother."

"Good morning Miyabi, did you need something?"

"Well I had to tell you something but since grandmother was in such a bad mood last night I wasn't able to come to your room."

She held up a piece of paper and he took it from her.

"Kazuki called and asked if you wanted to go to the movies with your friends after school today, I checked your schedule before I told him I'd ask you. I know grandmother would never approve otherwise."

He nodded to her in thanks, now that he had more free time their grandmother was trying to give him more and more responsibility. She expected him to have selected candidates for dating after highschool who would soon be picked through until his bride was selected. Not to mention she made it clear she expected no less than seven great-grandchildren and had even stated in her will that he would not be given his complete inheritance until the number was met, that is if she died before he had children.

The pressure was enough to make him want to pull his hair out but no that would make it worse, he must always look his best after all. He grabbed his things and left before his grandmother could give him something to do. As they arrived to school he saw Kazuki talking to Kahoko and Nami. It almost made him laugh, his sister had referred to the whole group as his friends, he wondered if he really even knew what it meant to be friends.

Sure he'd known Kazuki for a good while but even they had limited time together, it wasn't like how it was with Kazuki and Len. Len pretended he didn't like Kazuki because he was so loud and outgoing, he pretended he couldn't stand Ryotarou because they were both so competetive. However that never stopped him from inviting the guys over for video games occasionally. That didn't stop him from willingly meeting them in the park for a game of soccer or any other sport. Of course they included Keiichi but most likely he would be sleeping. Even Kaji and Etou were apart of the group either way even though Azuma found himself being genuinely nice to the guys he couldn't really spend time with them so he wasn't sure if he could really call them his friends.

Sometimes he wondered if he deserved to call them his friends, he was deceiving them in a way, wasn't he?

Then there were the girls, sometimes the entire group was together and without being prompted he could think and say good things about any of them yet it was weird to call them his friends. He sighed, instead of feeling depressed he put on his usual smile and joined the group that had grown quickly before his fan club could bother him.

They greeted him but Kahoko seemed to be giving him an odd smile that looked entirely fake, he resisted the frown already knowing he must have done or said something he didn't mean.

"Kahoko don't forget we had to talk at lunch, on the rooftop."

She frowned.

"OK, whatever you say."

The group separated and Nao and Mio stared at Kahoko as they made their way to their class.

"Hey are you two going out?" Nao asked.

The perfectly timed question had Kahoko choking on her water, Mio patted on her back until she was OK again.

"What?"

"We were just wondering, he always wants to have lunch alone with you." Mio said,

"No we are not." Kahoko said firmly.

"So why all the secret meetings?"

Kahoko bit her lip.

"He doesn't want his fan club pestering us."

They could see the logic in that, they often wondered if those morons even liked themselves they were so annoying.

...

Azuma looked up as soon as Kahoko closed the door, she walked over and crossed her arms.

"What is it?"

"Did...I say something to offend you?"

"Not yet, excuse me for not being happy for my daily dose of mental torture you big bully."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Kahoko."

"Yeah well...wait what did you just say?"

"I said I was sorry."

"The great and perfect amazing beloved by all Azuma...actually apologized I'm impressed."

"Kahoko I mean it."

"Excuse me again for not believing you."

He sighed she cocked her head then frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Well..."

"Oh I knew it, what is it?"

He paused.

"I just need a little favor, it'll barely take any effort on your part."

She waited.

"And all you have to do is pretend to be my fiancé."

She blinked.

"You're kidding right?" she said.

He explained the current problem with his grandmother and Kahoko frowned.

"And you only need me to play along for a day or something?"

"We'll graduate before we know it then we'll be on vacation, she won't believe you're too busy at your age, to spend time with your future husband."

"..."

"Kahoko please, I'm not asking you to sleep with me or anything degrading like calling me master or something."

"Why don't you ask one of the fan club girls to do it?"

"Oh what good is an idiotic bobble headed bimbo going do me? Please I need an intelligent girl I can tolerate for more than a few hours during a school day."

He looked desperate and could be lying for all she knew but she'd be lying if she said the suttle compliment didn't matter.

"Fine."

He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, you...well might regret it but I'll make it up to you anything you want that I can realistically get, it's yours anything you need you tell me."

She raised an eyebrow, he honestly did need her help, she shrugged.

"Yeah whatever you say."

He reached in his pocket and handed her a long pink velvety box, she stared at it.

"Did I mention this needs to be believable?"

He opened it and inside was a simple silver chain and a silver ring was resting on it, the band was silver and several tiny diamonds lined it. The stone was a simple diamond but if you looked close you could see that it was cut to look like a rose. It was beautiful, she blushed.

"...Do I really have to wear that?"

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I do, it's absolutely beautiful but seems kind of expensive looking for an engagement ring."

He smirked and put the necklace on her.

"My family is known for it's addiction to luxury, my grandmother would never believe we were a couple if I got you some cheap trinket."

"I see.."

"After school we need to go to the mall for a few things, as well as begin going out in public together more often."

She sighed, so much for going out with everyone.

"OK."

...

After school Azuma waited for Kahoko by his limo.

"Azuma."

He got close and whispered in her ear.

"You could stand to be more affectionate near my driver we'll be seeing him a lot after all."

She rolled her eyes and made googly eyes at him, which in the world of anime meant sparkles and a flowered background appeared behind her. She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Oh darling I'm so glad we aren't hiding our relationship anymore."

He blushed, then took a breath as they slid in the car and the driver closed the door.

"...That was a good start but next time, more sparkles."

She grinned.

"You got it."

The car started and then Azuma made his driver stop as Kazuki came to the window he rolled down the window.

"Hey Azuma you said you were going to the movies with us."

He paused seeing Kahoko and grinned.

"Hey Kahoko you guys got a date?"

She blushed and then Azuma slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I promise my fiancé and I will be there we just have to run a few errands."

Kazuki's mouth fell open as he backed away, the car took off just as Kahoko hit him in the head with her bag.

"You weren't suppose to tell everyone!"

He looked at her almost innocently.

"As I said, stupid girl, this has to be believable and our friends would know about it if it was."

She fumed, just wait till her mother heard about this.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes I'm aware that Azuma was OOC and I always warn about that except this time he's going to be OOC for a reason. I think in the next chapter you might just find out who the hell Yuki is.:D **


	2. A Shopping Trip and

**SweetDreamer92: So I don't know how that last chapter was received, but um moving on anyways.**

**Remember alterations were mentioned, so there will be facts in here that are obviously not true but it does make the story a little more interesting :D**

**Two**

Kahoko felt so out of place as they walked into the mall, even in his uniform, and after insulting her he still looked amazing. It wasn't fair, she'd come to the conclusions that there is a large chunk of good looking guys but most of them are either taken, total assholes, gay, or gay and taken. That left very little for girls like her who liked simple things and admired from afar. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her face. She frowned.

"Instead of glaring at me why don't you tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Take my arm and act like a girlfriend should."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I've never been someone's girlfriend."

He sighed.

"And to think you're suppose to be cute."

She glanced at him.

"You think I'm cute?"

He glanced at her she noticed his kind eyes changed like they normally did when he was about to say something mean.

"You use to be cute when I thought you had some experience."

She glared at him, but because it was chibified he had a hard time caring about it.

"Jerk."

"Is that a fact?"

"You better be nice to me or I won't help you."

"After we've just told our friends everything, I could act heartbroken and beg them to talk to you."

She fumed more.

"Hmp."

"Come on, how about a peace offering?"

She glanced up as he pointed to the pretzel stand she half expected that he would make her pay for it until he pulled out his wallet. She sort of wanted to get back at him by being a big pig and humiliating him but knew he would turn it on her, he was good at that. She asked for one with powdered sugar and cinnamon. They walked down the halls.

"Let me have some."

"Say please."

"Please..." he opened his mouth.

She blushed seeing that he clearly expected her to feed him, she sighed pulled a piece off and slid it in his mouth. Before she pulled her hand away he licked the sugary mix off of her fingers. She blushed darker, then darker hearing some older women giggling about when they were their age. She pulled him along and threw away her trash, he laughed.

"It's not funny, don't do stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because someone could see us."

"Well we are a couple."

She huffed, he pulled her into a dress shop and a perky woman bounced over.

"Mr. Yunoki it's always a pleasure to do business with your family, are you here shopping for your sister?"

He smiled at her and Kahoko frowned.

'Beware the scorpion's smile it'll suck you in...and then go for your throat'

Azuma chose then to pull her close.

"This is Miss. Kahoko Hino, she is my future wife."

The woman blinked.

"Oh! So young?"

"Yes it's important for me to build a relationship with one woman before we get married, my grandmother had some candidates already."

She smiled at Kahoko.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Hino, we got in a new selection of dresses that we haven't put on display yet if you'd like to see them."

Before she could answer Azuma pushed her toward the back room, there were several dresses and cute pants and boots in multiple colors.

"Pick anything you want my beloved."

She blinked and remembered to ignore his comments she found one dress that would be a bit clingy with thorny vines beautifully twisting in the stitching. The dress was white and the vines were black, it was heart shaped with a removable see through white cover that draped around it like a jacket. The sleeves waved around the arms like harem pants. The jacket reached her knees but the dress itself ended at her thighs. Perhaps too flashy to some people, but as the fiancé fake or not to Azuma Yunoki it was probably the perfect sundress for her.

He saw the way she looked at it and cocked his head, he often saw her in her school uniform which didn't show much. He didn't say anything but wondered if she had anything to show off under her clothes.

"Make sure to pick out a swimsuit too."

"It'll be cold soon though." she argued.

"For visits to the country club, vacations."

He waved her off before she could say anything else and found a simple and short pale blue bikini and purple sarong to go with it.

"Now about your hair."

She sighed.

"I didn't think this came with a make over." she mumbled.

"Well I was going to say you could put it up but if you really think so poorly of it we can go to the salon."

She huffed.

...

After the shopping trip, Azuma got a call from Kazuki saying everyone was meeting up at the theatre soon. He got all of the information and said they would be there soon, they stopped at her house so she could drop off all of her clothes. He also made a snide remark that involved her needing to get rid of all of her old clothes. She smoothed out her hair and put on a little bit of make up. She pulled on a pair of hip hugging jeans, black boots, and a lightly ruffled midriff top that showed off her shoulders. The sleeves clung to her arms, she hurried to his side with her purse.

She left a note for her mother and Azuma looked away before she could see the obvious reaction she was getting from him. Never once had he seen her dolled up for any reason, despite all of the times he saw her in casual clothes. She stood in front of him.

"How do I look? Is this 'acceptable'?"

"I suppose." he mumbled.

She blinked and smiled as he turned to open the door for her, she had seen his blush and grinned.

"Good."

She grabbed her jacket and they left her house.

...

"Woah!"

Kahoko covered her face as Nami, Mio and Nao ran over to examine her.

"You told us you weren't together."

"Um...surprise..."

Azuma smirked as he put an arm around her.

"Let's hurry in, we can catch up more during the previews tell me what snacks you want _love_."

She sighed as her eyebrow twitched.

"Right."

After a while their friends congratulated them.

...

Shouko nudged Kahoko while they were in the bathroom after the movie, Kahoko looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Um...well I'm happy for you and Azuma."

She smiled.

"Thank you..."

"We should...um...well have a party or something to celebrate."

She squeaked as Nami threw her hands around her.

"Now you're talking, how could you get engaged without letting us be there to see it!"

Kahoko sighed and smiled, Mio and Nao moved to her side.

"We'll plan something for just us and that way we don't have to worry about Azuma's strict grandmother telling us we can't be there." Nami said

"You think she would do that?"

"Kazuki said the few times he's ever been there that she had no problem humiliating him or talking down to him in front of his friends."

Kahoko frowned and glanced toward the bathroom door knowing the guys were waiting for them. She wondered if that was part the reason why he could be so difficult, they joined the guys and Nami and Nao told them their plans.

When they separated and went their separate ways Azuma showed her his phone there was a missed call from his grandmother.

"I have a feeling I'll be calling you later, try not to make plans for tomorrow."

Kahoko nodded, she may not know much beside what she learned just moments ago but she couldn't help but wonder why he was so different when he was around everyone and when he was just with her.

"Fine but I just thought of something I want."

"Oh?"

"Answer a question I have?"

"What?"

"Why does it seem like there are two of you to choose from?"

His almost soft gaze changed just as she finished her sentence.

"Because there is."

Her eyes widened.

Did his voice just change? Had it always done that?

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So I think I made it obvious enough :D hope to see you around for the next chapter.**


	3. Confrontation With Grandmother and

**SweetDreamer92: And moving right along...**

**Three**

Kahoko backed into the car door and still Azuma's face was close to hers, he looked like the first time he told her she was annoying. The obvious anger dancing in his gaze made his eyes a lot less beautiful than they appeared to be. She swallowed.

"Azuma...what's wrong with you?"

His gaze seemed to turn even more dangerous.

"Do not call me Azuma."

"Wh..."

He pounded the door over her head and she jumped and grew silent.

"The only thing you need to worry about is being a respectful fiancé and being available when I tell you to be. My name isn't important, understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, we're here."

She turned her head and saw that they were at her house and the driver was about to open the door. As he did "Azuma" undid her seatbelt and pulled her close to place a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow."

She mumbled OK and climbed out of the car and darted to front door, she turned thinking she was hallucinating with his carefree and possibly fake smile as he waved good bye she might have been convinced. She opened the door and let herself in knowing she would have to act happy, considering Mio and Nao just had to have told her mother she put on her best smile and wondered what she had really gotten herself into.

..

In the limo Azuma stared out the window, the little cover that separated the driver from the passengers was up.

_'Why did you do that?'_

_{Does it matter?}_

_'Can't you just be nice to her? She's never done anything to us.'_

_{I'll be nice when I feel like it, look if you're just going to whine leave me alone.}_

Azuma sighed he knew now he would probably have to come up with an excuse for this when he saw her tomorrow. He would seem bipolar to anyone who didn't know better. Only his therapist knew and Azuma paid him well to keep his mouth shut, he sighed seeing his grandmother waiting by the front door. This night was just getting better and better.

...

"So where were you?"

"Out with friends grandmother."

"Doing what?"

"We went to the movies."

She frowned and told him to join her in her study, she sat down but he knew better than to do that unless she told him to.

"And you think someone who will one day start his own company has time for frivolous things like movies and friends?"

"Yes."

"Explain yourself."

"It is important for me to build contacts, I should have a good public image and that includes having friends who would speak up for me and...a wife who is accepted by them."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes grandmother, I have asked someone to marry me, I figured if I did it now..."

"Name."

"Kahoko Hino..."

"What do her parents do?"

"I'm not sure."

"And why should I accept this? Especially if you don't know if she is worthy or not."

"Because grandmother, we are young and will be judged harshly in the business world as a couple if we must rely on our family connections to get started surely it will be harder to find partners. We will be looked down upon and the family could be shamed."

He said this playing on her weakness, she made no movement then closed her eyes.

"For now I'll accept that answer, moving on did you think it was better to take her out with _friends _as soon as you were engaged instead of bringing her here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I believe we should start our relationship on a good note no matter what, and I also know from how you raised me that being punctual and keeping appointments are two important qualities for a future CEO to start with. We accepted our friend's invitation while our schedules were clear so we followed through with it. I already informed her that we should meet tomorrow."

If the hateful bitch ever did, he would have thought she smiled just then.

"Excellent judgement, while I disapprove in acting like school children on such an important day even if it is only an engagement I also believe that is acceptable. I do hope you find other activities more suitable for someone of your social standing."

"Yes grandmother, thank you for your acknowledgment."

She nodded curtly.

"I will inform you of what time I expect to meet her tomorrow, for the first meeting casual is fine but she had better be acceptable young man."

"Yes grandmother."

"Very good then you are dismissed."

"Good night grandmother."

She nodded again and he bowed and left the room, he didn't relax until he was in his bedroom he looked up as his sister called him then opened his bedroom door.

"Big brother, Kaji told me everything."

"I expected as much."

Their grandmother had been furious to find a slightly older boy dating her granddaughter but eventually he won her over, as best he could, by putting on a mask of perfection every time they were around one another. She had strict rules for them as far as visiting went but Azuma looked the other way when he noticed Kaji with his sister before she came home. She was still young and hadn't had much of a childhood, he thought she at least deserved that bit of time for herself. He also didn't tell his grandmother he was the reason they met, while their home was being fumigated Miyabi hadn't had anywhere to go since she wasn't allowed to go to afterschool had met at the carnival and went from there.

"I didn't even know you liked Kahoko."

"Shows how much you know."

She cocked her head.

"Do you really like her?"

"Of course I do."

He paused, there was more sincerity in his voice than he had expected, of course he liked her a bit but he had still tried to keep her at arms length. She was really the only girl, aside from the morons, that tried to get close to him. She had tried to make friends with everyone she competed with. He hadn't realized she had actually grown on him, he had a thought that that had to be why _he _was always mean to her. Well it had to be at least part of the reason.

"Oh I see, well then I'm happy for you, try to smile more though even with our grandmother watching you I'm sure you could have a good relationship with Kahoko if you really tried, good night."

"Good night..." he mumbled.

He frowned when he was left alone, it bothered him that he hadn't noticed this odd feeling, he really could have asked one of his fan club members to play the part but when he decided to find someone; it had to be Kahoko. He frowned, why did it have to be Kahoko? Why her out of every girl in love with him at school? He shook his head he didn't know and he didn't care he just had to make sure that _he _didn't push her away.

...

The next morning Kahoko found herself up early, very early, her mother hadn't even been mad she was disappointed to hear that she couldn't meet him formally. Kahoko wondered if her mother who was a sucker for romance was living through her and that was why she took the seemingly sudden engagement so well. Her mother woke her up and went through all the new clothes.

"You have to pick something really nice to meet his grandmother in."

"I know but he never said what time he was picking me up."

"Which is why you should be up and thinking about this now." she said.

Kahoko sighed.

"But all I know is that she is really strict."

"So she's probably old fashioned too, pick a light colored dress that isn't clingy and reasonable shoes, I'll help you with hair and make up."

Kahoko sighed and picked up a pale lime colored dress with cherry blossoms on the skirt, she could only think this was a lot of work for a big lie. She hated that everyone had to know everything, her mom would be even more disappointed to know she wasn't getting a son-in-law anytime soon. Kahoko stared into space thinking about Azuma, or whoever that one had been. Something had been off about his gaze, sure she'd been afraid then but now that she'd been away from him she could only think she was missing something. Like there was something other than anger in his gaze but she couldn't put her finger on it, she jumped as her phone rang.

Of course it was Azuma telling her to be ready when he got there he wanted to take her out for breakfast, but of course he sounded different than he had last night.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So that's it for now :D**


	4. A Breakfast Date, Ayano and Yuki

**SweetDreamer92: thanks to my first reviewer aoi-chan, glad to hear that you liked it I was wondering if anyone would be tempted by this story. Sometimes people like demon twisted stories and sometimes they don't :D**

**I own the made up locations...I know it goes without saying but yeaaaaah**

**AU: Ayano appears in this chapter, I edited her personality a bit because well, she is the rival for Azuma's heart in this story. Also, as I mentioned "facts" will appear that obviously aren't true but add to the story to make it a little more interesting :D so if you spot something off that's because it's just made up. **

**Four**

Kahoko's mother put her hair up and let soft curls fall from her ponytail, gave her a touch of gloss and very very light eye shadow.

"Kahoko! Your date is here!"

She walked downstairs and stopped short, he was wearing pressed brown slacks, a button up and a buttoned black vest, his hair was resting on his shoulder in a low ponytail. That seems like a simple outfit, but just from a glance you knew it easily cost more than the average middle class dad's paycheck. She frowned he had some nerve coming to her home looking perfectly flawless after scaring her yesterday. She smiled and prepared herself to put on her little act, she bounced downstairs and threw her arms around him to kiss his cheek.

He was clearly startled, understandable to anyone who understood affection was limited in his home. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and found himself blushing slightly, shame on you that wasn't part of the plan. Her mother cooed.

"Oh you two are so affectionate."

He expected her to pull away but of course she only turned her head to look at her mother.

"Of course! _Honey, _this is my mother?"

"Nice to meet you formally, forgive me for taking your beautiful daughter's hand without meeting you first I hope you will except being called 'mother' Mrs. Hino."

He took her hand and kissed it, Kahoko huffed.

'Fake charmer...'

"Oh how charming you are, don't worry about a thing."

Kahoko shook her head and Azuma glanced at her.

"You really shouldn't cling so much it's rude in front of your mother, _love._"

"Oh it's fine, we're a loving family, I would be concerned if she was unwilling to show you any affection in front of me." her mother said with a laugh.

Kahoko raised an eyebrow seeing that that honestly confused him, she cocked her head she wondered which part confused him more, the fact that she was openly affectionate or the fact that her family was loving. She did back off and he looked at her, he was good at not showing emotions of course, but clearly her pretty appearance caught him off guard. Even the non clingy dress and white stockings showed off more, she looked every part the bit of a future CEO's wife.

He'd picked the first word that came out to mind, but she really did look beautiful, they excused themselves and he promised to set up a lunch date for them and her mother for another day. They got in the limo and she politely greeted his driver before they were separated.

She looked at him.

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry, it was believable wasn't it?"

She nodded and glanced down at her hands.

"So are you alright now?"

He stared at her.

"What?"

"Yesterday, you weren't yourself."

He sighed.

"It's a long story, that will be saved for another time."

"Um okay...so where are we going?"

"The Rose Square."

She blinked.

"Oh..."

"What?"

"I'm going to be in debt to you before this charade is done with."

"I never said you had to pay me back, and let's not forget I said you could have anything you wanted as long as you played your part."

"But..."

She watched his eyes narrow, she looked away, she wasn't sure she liked those unreadable and cold eyes.

"That's fine..." she mumbled.

He crossed his arms.

"Considering who we are trying to convince you should know that no one willing goes to cheap restaurants for fun in my family."

"Not even Miyabi...?"

"Kaji gives her only the best, the only reason she went that one week was because she wanted to try an ice cream shop."

"Right...okay fine, is there anything I should know about you?"

"Like?"

"Anything a fiancé should know."

"...Probably, I'll make a list and mail it to you."

"Okay."

He glanced out the window, the restaurant they were going to was decorated like your average country club style restaurant. Where not even the napkins were out of place, he held out the crook of his arm and they walked in up the steps into the elaborate looking building. The host smiled.

"Ah Mr. Yunoki and who is this lovely little flower?"

"Marquis, this is my fiancé Kahoko Hino."

He held out his hand and Kahoko placed her hand in his he kissed it and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hino."

She smiled and said the same, he didn't even check the books he just grabbed two menus and led them to a table. Kahoko felt out of place again, as she slid in a booth Azuma only gave her a look and she moved over further and he sat next to her. For someone who had been thrown off by a hug he certainly had no trouble putting his arm around her. They ordered and Kahoko glanced down at the fine china. She really didn't want to use the piece of art as a bread plate.

"Trying to discover the secret of the universe?"

She glanced at Azuma.

"What?"

"You were staring at the plate so intensely I was thinking it knew more than I did."

She bit her lip and giggled.

"Did...did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow, he wondered why he liked her smile so much, something about it made him want to smile too; why? He cupped her cheek and her laugh faded just as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Azuma!"

He pulled away and his red faced date looked away, a young woman walked over.

"Oh Azuma I'm so glad to see you again...who is this?"

"Miss. Ayano this is Kahoko Hino, my future bride."

"What?!"

The whole restaurant was looking at them, he sighed, Ayano was far too good at overreacting. She slammed her hands on the table.

"This plain girl? I won't allow it!"

Kahoko frowned.

'Who is she calling plain?'

"Miss. Ayano..."

"No Azuma, you there, what do you even know about him? I've never seen you before, you're just after his wealth aren't you?"

Kahoko frowned.

"No I'm not..."

"So you mean to tell me this is the first time you've come out in public with him and there is more to it?"

Kahoko bit her lip, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Azuma is perfect and beautiful and he needs a perfect and beautiful bride, someone that won't shame his family."

"Miss. Ayano please, stop attacking my fiancé, this instant this is very unattractive behaviour."

She tensed.

"But Azuma she's nothing special..."

"You don't know that, and you don't know her, please leave us to our breakfast you have ruined enough of our limited time together."

He tried to keep his temper in check, he really hated that she had felt the need to go after Kahoko.

"Yes of course...excuse me..."

Kahoko crossed her arms.

"Looks like you could have asked her to do this."

He glanced at her.

"No it had to be you, we've went over this."

"But why?"

He didn't answer.

...

After breakfast they left and found Ayano waiting with the driver, Kahoko watched Azuma's gaze narrow and turned her attention back to Ayano.

"I wanted to see your grandmother."

"We have a meeting already."

"You're sure you can handle a rift between our families?"

Azuma frowned more, Kahoko instinctively gripped his hand and his gaze shifted to her then back to their current problem.

"Very well, get in."

She got in then Kahoko moved to get in and Azuma grabbed her arm gently and whispered in her ear.

"Don't sit right next to her just yet."

Kahoko was about to sit down until in one movement Azuma was under her, he pulled her into his lap and closed the door. Her face rivaled...her hair, Ayano tensed as Azuma held Kahoko close. He would have loved to tease her about her weight, but she really was as light as she looked.

...

"This is unacceptable."

Azuma's grandmother seemed to be fine with Kahoko but like always she was not pleased to see Ayano as well. She told the ladies to sit in the living room and took Azuma into her study.

"Grandmother I thought you should see her, she seems confident that a rift would grow in our families if I didn't bring her."

"Oh really? They are barely worth mentioning at benefits, however I suppose it is alright since your head was in the right place. I will tolerate it this time, but remember her family's friendship to us is nothing. While our friendship to them is extremely important they know not to cross us. So the other one is Kahoko?"

"Yes grandmother."

"She carries herself well."

He nodded.

"You make sure to learn more about her, if at any point she becomes unacceptable I will tell Ayano that she is higher in the running to be your wife."

He tensed but said nothing, it was just like his grandmother to make plans like that behind his back without his permission no matter how sound his argument was.

"Yes grandmother."

"You are early, good for you, however I still have some work to do I expect you to be on your best behaviour while entertaining the two."

He nodded and she looked down to the papers on her desk, a silent dismissal he turned on his heel and walked out. He never liked Ayano though now he understood a little of why she thought the matter of who he intended to marry was any of her business. He joined them and saw that Ayano had sat next to Kahoko. He sat down across from them and one of the maids served him tea and a slice of cake. By the time they were done they had to stand up and greet his grandmother. She sat down and they followed, she only surveyed Kahoko for a minute before she cleared her throat.

"So you're Kahoko."

"Y...yes it's nice..."

"What does your mother do for a living?"

"She's a seamstress."

"And do you have any siblings?"

"A sister."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty two."

"What does she do?"

"She's a radio talk show host."

"And your father?"

"My father died when I was thirteen."

His grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"How unfortunate, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you ma'am."

His grandmother didn't seem impressed so far, she looked at Ayano.

"What is your business here this afternoon?"

"I wanted to see Azuma."

"For what, as I mentioned he seems confident that it will work with Kahoko, it would be lady like to give them a chance to prove this."

"I understand, but I've seen so many of his friends."

'You've seen so many of my followers.' He thought.

"Your point?"

"I've never seen him around this woman, I don't think a stranger is suitable for anyone in a high class family, we've known each other since I was ten we have history. If I cannot marry him then surely I should be able to know that the woman who is is good enough."

Azuma wanted strangle her, Kahoko swallowed the frown.

'Why does she think her opinion matters so much?'

"I suppose that is a bit fair." his grandmother said.

"Kahoko, what is it you like about Azuma?" Ayano said.

"Uh well..."

"Miss. Ayano she couldn't possibly answer that, she gets embarassed easily."

"Oh is that so?"

"What is your point Azuma?" his grandmother said.

He quieted.

"This is not a school yard decision it is a serious one, in most marriages whether the candidates like each other or not is irrelevant, however surely if she is ready for marriage she can handle a simple question."

Kahoko cleared her throat.

"Excuse me ma'am I can answer, I was only caught off guard because there are so many things I like about Azuma."

"Like what?" Ayano asked.

"...Well I like his cooking, everything he makes in Home EC. comes out perfect, his talent for the flute is remarkable, I've never heard any man sing better than him. He's very intelligent, he always keeps his promises, and is well liked because he can connect with anyone."

She noticed his grandmother raised an eyebrow and swallowed nervously and continued.

"...Those are good qualities for a future CEO, it shows how great his upbringing was a well rounded man with multiple interests can charm business partners better than a man with little or no other interests."

Ding ding ding, just the type of answer his grandmother would be looking for, Azuma kept his face passive but he was impressed. His grandmother nodded then did that weird thing that looks like a smile but isn't one.

"I see you've picked someone with their head screwed on properly, I do hope our future meetings are as pleasant Kahoko. Ayano if that is all it is my understanding that Azuma and Kahoko have plans for the day. I am very busy and must get back to work."

Azuma nodded even though he was surprised that his grandmother accepted any part of Kahoko at all, she could be so picky. His grandmother stood and Kahoko did the same the older woman stopped, Kahoko bowed.

"Even though you are busy thank you very much for taking time out of your schedule to meet with me, it was nice to meet you."

Go Kahoko go reel her in, his grandmother surveyed her for a minute before nodding.

"It was nice to meet you too dear, now if you'll excuse me."

She left and Kahoko released the breath she'd been holding and sat down, Ayano got up and raised her hand to slap Kahoko but Azuma grabbed her wrist. She smiled sweetly.

"Until next time Kahoko, Azuma see you again."

Kahoko sighed as they were left alone, she looked up when she heard the clapping from Azuma.

"Bravo, quite the act she seems to like you."

"Heh..."

"But you've never heard me sing."

"Yes I have, you were trying to please your followers and I was passing by. "

"I see."

He glanced down, if anything it made his heart race a bit to hear what she thought of him, he wondered how he knew it was true.

"So, I owe you for acting so well."

"Do you?"

"What do you want?"

"What was the long story?"

He sighed.

"I want to tell you but I don't think he'll cooperate."

"Who is he?"

"Yuki."

She cocked her head.

"Yuki?"

He looked at her and her eyes widened, for once only his left eye was narrowed slightly, while the right side remained kind and gentle. He tilted his head and stared at her.

"I told you my name wasn't important, but if you must know, yes Yuki is _my _name."

She could only stare.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes finally we get a kiss and Yuki is revealed in full :D I imagine that might be shocking to see to some people. \(^o^)/ but woot that was fun to write.**


	5. How Did You Come to be Yuki?

**SweetDreamer92: I just continued right after I write the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen Paranormal Activity then you know which part I don't own, but you should notice how I twisted it.**

**I wanted to switch to the romance scenes but then I realized that Kahoko needed more information, I mean you would want someone to tell you that they were sharing their body with a demonic brother...or sister before you got close to them right? ...er lol**

**Five**

Kahoko's eyes fluttered opened and looked up Azuma looked at her, the left side of his face was covered by his hair. She blinked.

"Kahoko if you have that reaction every time I try to answer your question then we won't be able to tell you anything."

She knew it was Azuma's voice that was teasing her, she moved to sit up and looked at him.

"But..."

He pushed his hair out of his eye and she was staring at the pair again, though since she didn't upset him first there was something there again. She wondered if it was really...loneliness was he really unsure? She didn't say a word, he had shown how easily he could bounce to anger after all.

"I'm confused how can two people share one body...completely?"

"Our family hasn't always had the connections it has now, an ancestor made a deal with a demon, what he wanted was help finding people that would listen to him and that would work with him with little problems and he also wanted at least two healthy boys from each marriage down the line, and a promise that even if the deal was repaid that our family would always be one of the top families in Japan. The demon said he was old and patient and that the first year that three sons are born to a family, that was the year he would come back and take one of the boys.

Finally he came back, and told my grandfather but of course I only have one uncle on my father's side. The demon said that he would surely have three grandsons and you know I have two older brothers. My grandfather kept my grandmother out of it and asked if he would take his payment another way. The demon did, he came on the night my parents conceived me and nine months later I have a brother that no one knows about."

Kahoko swallowed and watched Yuki's eye glow red as if he was daring her to say anything that would insult him. She bit her lip.

"So now that your family is one of the top like fifty in all of Japan..."

"And moving up." he mumbled.

"So the demon wanted a son too...for what?"

"Male demons raised by humans, believe it or not, come out stronger, most male demons are simple creatures driven by instinct. However one raised in a strict household with only the best materials to study from come out with more. Our grandfather took the secret to his grave, and our father acts like he's afraid of us."

"Is the demon going to come back and separate you?"

"No, the human half...me belongs to him because of the original agreement so he wouldn't separate us for any reason. Besides he can control his powers better if he has to remember not to attack me, if I die so does he...Yuki you could speak a little." Azuma said.

"...Go fuck yourself." he said.

Kahoko cocked her head, the phrase didn't carry any venom, as if they joked around with one another just like that.

"So if you have powers..."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't use them for everything, even demons have to better themselves at some point. I have worked for everything I've had thus far and I'll continue, now if we're done here we need to leave before that bitch comes in here and starts ranting about you being here too long."

"Oh...uh right."

As they left Kahoko thought of more questions but kept her mouth shut, they got in the limo and headed for her house she'd been asleep for a few hours.

"What?" Yuki snapped.

"...Thanks for opening up."

"You think you're special now?"

She tapped her chin.

"Maybe, how many people know?"

"Less than ten at least."

"Then yes."

Azuma chuckled a little, Yuki scoffed and faded she glanced at Azuma.

"Am I suppose to see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

"Can you tell me something else?"

He glanced at her.

"Which one kissed me?"

He blushed.

"You better get inside."

She smiled, she had her answer she only wondered how she could get closer to the other one. They were identical twins sharing a body she couldn't possibly pick one over the other.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: short but to the point I think at least **dances****


	6. Small Timeskip and A Week Together

**SweetDreamer92: no problem aoi-chan :D I'm glad to hear I've kept your attention but I don't know if you'll continue to like it. I think you will but I'm the author so generally I think if I can keep your attention for one chapter you might stay for more but we'll find out. :D**

**A note: I think I skipped episode 6 where Kahoko's brother is mentioned but I remember her sister was on screen a couple times, I'm only mentioning this because they'll be in the story.**

**Six**

**Timeskip...**

The past week Azuma and Yuki's grandmother had backed off a little after several visits with Kahoko. A week after that it seemed like she might even like Kahoko. On the following Monday after that Azuma still got up early to check his schedule, seeing that he had some free time he was surprised. He turned and found their grandmother behind her, he bowed respectfully knowing she wasn't a morning person she would say what she had to say and return to her room.

"After seeing how you behave with Kahoko I've decided that instead for this week only I want to see how you behave in public with her. The driver has been paid extra and he will follow you everywhere and give me a report. Do not bother thinking of trying to pass him some cash to leave you alone we both know that I have more money and will get the information I need. I trust we have an understanding?"

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am, thank you grandmother."

She only nodded and turned to go back in her room, she didn't give much acceptance often and he knew this was not complete acceptance but another test. He knew he didn't have to pay off the driver he only had to make sure Kahoko knew how the next week would be. A text message would handle it, they still had to finish school but that was irrelevant he knew his driver would be keeping an eye on them from the time he got in the limo to the time he told her goodnight and left her at her house.

...

Kahoko yawned and made sure to brush and gargle a few times over, she put gum in her bag and fixed up her hair a little bit. She went without make up and saw that her mother had ironed her uniform. She heard the honk and walked downstairs, she stopped when her sister grabbed her shoulder.

"Morning sis."

"Kahoko what are you doing?"

"Going to school."

"No I mean with that rich guy."

"Uh well he's taking me..."

"Kahoko a guy like that only wants one thing from a girl like you, you need to be careful."

"What are you talking about he's not trying to get in my skirt..."

"How do you know? What do you have to offer him that a real woman can't?"

She frowned.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"Just saying rich men need curvy women to get them through the day, not a little girl."

"What are you saying about my future son-in-law?" their mother asked.

Kahoko backed away from her sister and walked downstairs, it made her more uncomfortable to think that he didn't seem interested enough in her to want that. Though his kiss didn't seem fake, this was all a game and she knew that. She looked down at her uniform self consciously her chest wasn't large but she wasn't a member of the itty-bitty-titty committee either. She knew her stomach was flat and she had hips that had sprouted late but they were there.

As always she said good bye to her mother and kissed and hugged Azuma before they got in the limo and headed to school she wondered if Azuma or Yuki felt a boy shape or a the figure of a young woman when they hugged.

She shook her head as she blushed, that was completely irrelevant. She looked up as Yuki gazed at her, she knew it was him because Azuma's gaze never felt that intense, even if it did seem he was sometimes looking through people instead of at them.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She bit her lip.

"Not a bit."

"Did you skip breakfast this morning?"

"How did you know?"

"You usually smell like strawberries and body wash today you only smell like honey."

It hadn't gone unnoticed that she had taken care to work on her appearance like he instructed her to in the text message.

"Oh yeah, took longer than I thought to do my hair and I woke up late."

He frowned.

"What time did you go to bed?"

She gasped.

"Don't tell me you're concerned."

His gaze narrowed she smiled.

"I'm OK."

He pressed the button and the screen fell Hideki, the driver, looked in the rear view mirror.

"Is something wrong Mr. Yunoki?"

"We need to stop at the convenience store and pick up something for Kahoko."

Kahoko frowned.

"Wait no, we need to go..."

"Kahoko you can't skip meals you have to have something in the morning." Azuma said.

She bit her lip and he put the screen back up.

"Trying to fatten me up for something?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me you eat humans."

"Sometimes, their delicious this time of year." Yuki said.

"Really? You have recipes?"

"Quite a few."

"I'll have to try some human one of these nights."

"Oh yes, their the other white meat."

It took all of four seconds for them to burst out laughing, she paused and listened, his was different from Azuma's, as if he didn't laugh very often. She smiled, it was still a nice sound.

...

After a snack they arrived to the school gates with plenty of time to get to class, they separated and she went to her first class and they went to theirs. Yuki mentioned that he had classes he liked and Azuma had his own preferences so it was almost like they spent less time in class than the average student but still had the best grades out of most of their classmates.

Halfway through the school day Mio turned in her seat to talk to Kahoko.

"Hey Kaho, the party is planned for this weekend..."

Kahoko stopped her.

"Azuma said he was free all week that sounds great."

Nao looked up and grinned.

"So you haven't told us anything, haven't you been with him all week?"

Kahoko bit her lip.

"Well yes, we had a lot of meetings with his grandmother."

"Does she like you?" Mio asked.

"I think so."

"Awesome." Nao said.

"So tell me what time you were thinking and I'll make sure Azuma writes it down so he doesn't make plans."

"'kay!"

...

At the end of the day Kahoko was ambushed by Azuma's fan club Kahoko didn't even remember their names.

"What makes you think you're good enough for Azuma?"

Kahoko sighed she didn't have time for jealousy.

"I have to go..."

"Answer my question."

"You don't order me around, if you don't want to see me with Azuma then transfer schools."

Kahoko pushed past them and hurried to the school gates where Azuma was waiting, three sets of eyes glared daggers at her back. He cocked his head.

"You don't have to rush." Azuma said.

"It's fine, I was just going past your fan club."

"...My fan club?"

"Those three girls that obsess over you, I get the feeling they don't like me." she smiled.

He shook his head, he knew who she was talking about he could have a talk with them for now they had more important things to deal with. They got in the limo and she handed him the paper for the time and date of the party their friends put together for them. He took it and put it in his front pocket.

"So do we have anything to do?" Kahoko asked.

"We need to go home and change, I'll pick you up at seven for a more casual date."

"By casual you mean your grandmother won't be there but someone will be watching."

"Naturally."

She nodded, she found herself glancing at his lips neither of them had made any moves since the last kiss. She wondered why it even mattered.

...

Azuma stared at his reflection as he got ready, he paused, one of these days he might just figure out why he was looking forward to seeing her again.

...

Kahoko let her hair free and her mother put curls in her hair after she got dressed in a simple black dress, stocking and heels. The flash of a camera caught her off guard.

"Sorry dear, you look beautiful, you always look so happy when Azuma is involved."

Kahoko shook her head.

"Oh mom...it's just the lip gloss."

"Kahoko what am I going to do with you?"

"What did I do?"

"You can't wear lip gloss and a touch of eye shadow with a little black dress."

"Why?"

"Because you need red lipstick and something to bring out your eyes."

..

Kahoko's sister let Azuma in and looked him over, he didn't like the way she did it, as if she would pounce on him if he got too close. He looked up as Kahoko came downstairs with her heels in hand, his breath got caught in his throat. He'd seen a different side of her while spending so much of his free time with her, but just now he swore he hadn't really looked at her before. All of their other meetings had been with his grandmother except for the one time they had had breakfast together. He never noticed how nervous she'd been, now she was really showing herself. He had brought a small bouquet for her but suddenly felt unprepared.

"You look stunning."

She blushed and smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you."

He offered the crook of his arm and led her out to the limo...

**TBC**

**SweetDreamer92: ...:D**


	7. Timeskip and Ayano what have you done?

**SweetDreamer92: I'm glad to hear that aoi-chan and you don't have to review I'm just glad you like it. Although it's really only been consistent because I was moving toward the my little twist but I hope you still enjoy it when you do have time to read :D. Also, yay I attracted another reviewer :D I'm so glad you like it asadzoyaforever. :D I'm trying to keep Yuki "in character" cause he's the evil one but since this would be placed after the anime really I know it wouldn't take long for him to change for her at least a little bit, he's been alone a long time *hugs imaginary Yuki plushie***

**Forgive me but I'm going to have some more week long time skips :D**

**Warnings: attempted murder.**

**Seven (Continued from chapter six)**

While they sat in the limo Kahoko noticed he hadn't let go of her hand that was still resting on the crook on his elbow and his other hand was resting on hers. He gripped it slightly she glanced up and even though his gaze wasn't on her she could see one eye held the kind and gentle gaze she was use to. The other held the cold, or perhaps just lonely, gaze that she had seen several times. She cocked her head.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Yuki said.

She continued staring at him.

"You look beautiful I suppose, I merely wanted to hold your hand."

She knew when lips pressed against her forehead no matter what they shared it was Azuma who kissed her then. Yuki could be a jerk at times and he could never hurt her but he still didn't kiss her as gently as his brother did. She blinked and blushed and looked at the ground they didn't say anything further but now they were looking at her. Even while in his grandmother's presence she had noticed they had loosened up a bit.

She looked up as they neared another beautiful restaurant the theme was black and maroon. The driver opened the door and they helped her out and led her inside when they were seated Kahoko still felt nervous but it was a different sort of nervous. They ordered and she stared at the pretty lace napkins that sat on the table.

"Are you alright?" Azuma asked.

She looked up.

"I'm fine."

Yuki glanced at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just fine."

"Well let's just try to have a nice night then."

"Okay."

...

After dinner they saw a movie, a horror of course, then they went for a walk and finished with specialty desserts. Kahoko yawned as they moved back to the limo it was late and she was ready for bed. They got in and headed quietly to her house before he let her get out, Azuma reached under the seat to pull out a nice black gift bag with a red ribbon holding the faux gold handles together. She blinked and stared at it.

"What's this?"

"Just a present, you've been doing well." Yuki said.

"Goodnight Kahoko."

She smiled softly.

"Goodnight and thank you."

She kissed each cheek and hopped out of the limo before they could say anything more, they watched her walk to her door and let herself in.

...

Kahoko sat on her bed and her mother peeked in.

"Mom? Did I wake you up?"

"No honey I took a nap after you left so you could tell me about your date."

Kahoko laughed as she came in with a tray, it had tea and cake on it she sat down and Kahoko told her how the night went. Her mother soon picked up the bag and handed it to her daughter.

"You just _have_ to open this I want to see what he got you."

She opened it and pulled out one box with Yuki's name on it.

"Who is Yuki?"

"It's a nickname I have for Azuma." she said quickly.

"Oh how sweet."

She opened the red velvet box and inside was a set of star shaped pearl earrings, she smiled they were beautiful. Inside the pink velvet box was a gold bracelet the chain was cut to look like thorny vines and the clasps were white roses. Her mother gushed over the gifts, like most mothers she wanted her baby daughter to be treated like a princess. They looked up as her sister walked in the room rubbing her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart come see what Kahoko got."

"Oh no I'm not interested in seeing the whore's trinkets."

Kahoko frowned and her mother crossed her arms.

"You know they say jealousy is a shade of green that doesn't look good on anyone."

"Oh mom wake up and smell the coffee she only wants him for his money."

"That isn't true!" Kahoko snapped.

"Oh sure it isn't."

She left the room and slammed her bedroom door, their mother sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Get some sleep hun...and don't worry about her, when she finds someone who makes her happy she'll look back on this be ashamed of herself."

She kissed her forehead and left her alone, she set the boxes on the bedside table, game or no game she never had an interest in Azuma's money.

...

Azuma stared in the mirror as he dried his hair and noticed Yuki seemed lost in thought.

'_What's wrong?'_

_{Nothing.}_

'_Liar, you've been quiet ever since we dropped Kahoko off.'_

_{So? I don't have to say anything, I believe you told me this plenty of times.}_

'_Well that was before we could hold a conversation instead of fighting all the time.'_

_{Well there is nothing wrong.}_

'_Sure about that?'_

_{Honestly?}_

Azuma nodded.

_{I'm not sure.}_

...

The next afternoon Kahoko was free because at the last minute Azuma's brother needed help with something. She called the girls to see if they wanted to do something, they ended up at the mall. Nami and Nao asked her how everything was going.

"Just fine, he wanted to go have dinner last night and we ended up being out a lot longer."

"And today he's busy." Shouko said softly.

Kahoko nodded.

"So you haven't told us about any plans for the wedding." Nami said.

"Oh uh we haven't really planned anything."

"Oh were you going to have a long engagement?" Mio asked.

"Pretty much."

"Oh how romantic." she cooed.

Kahoko smiled, she supposed it would be romantic if they were really a couple, they walked in an ice cream shop and Kahoko sighed.

"What? Don't like this place?" Nao asked.

"No no, it's that girl..."

They glanced toward Ayano.

"What about her?"

"She is one of the candidates for marriage Azuma's grandmother approved, she's a pain."

"Oh I see, trying to get between you two huh?" Nao said.

Kahoko nodded, then paused wondering if it was the other way around then she frowned feeling threatened she really didn't want Ayano to have Azuma or Yuki...because she wanted them. She blushed and pushed her friends toward the counter, she sighed when Ayano came over only after they paid and sat down with their various treats.

"Oh if it isn't the little man stealing bitch."

"Hey you watch yourself tall skanky and ugly." Nao said.

Ayano glared and Kahoko got between them.

"Ayano, nice to see you as always, can I help you with something?"

"Where is Azuma?"

"Working with one of his brothers on something."

"I should go see him."

"Stay away from him, he doesn't want anything to do with you." Kahoko said.

Ayano crossed her arms.

"Oh is that a fact? Is that why he came to see me last night?"

"Don't start with me Ayano we were together all night, we had a date."

"Oh so you were with him all day? He never took you home?"

Kahoko bit her lip.

"Well...of course he took me home."

"So makes you think he didn't come see me before he went home did he call you and tell you when he got home?"

"No..."

"Well then."

"Kahoko don't listen to her she's just trying to push you apart girls like her are the worst, go get your own man you five cent hussy!" Nao said.

Ayano looked ready to slap her but Kahoko held her ground.

"Ayano I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, Azuma isn't a child...if he doesn't want me he will open his damn mouth and say so. Good day."

Ayano looked more pissed to see she couldn't get Kahoko all riled up like she wanted and then being so easily dismissed. She gritted her teeth but turned to leave, she stopped and looked at Kahoko.

"What good are you, I've slept with him after all."

"Really?"

"Yes really it was the best he ever had I made sure of it with lots of practice."

Kahoko smiled.

"Then I really know he doesn't want you."

"Excuse me?"

"That sounds like whore speak and everyone knows you can't turn a whore into a housewife and he just so happens to need the latter."

Ayano saw red and slapped Kahoko who only continued to smile she repeated to herself that it was just a game and her emotions shouldn't be involved but then why did it bother her so much to know he could have seen Ayano if he wanted to.

...

At the end of the day Kahoko stepped out of the shower and dropped on her bed, she glanced at her cellphone as it went off. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kahoko."

"Yes Azuma?"

"We heard from Nami what happened at the mall."

"Oh don't worry about it you can see whoever you want you know."

"Kahoko no one wants to see Ayano." Yuki said.

She found herself giggling.

"We weren't with her though, trust me on that the bitch is so annoying she could send _herself _to a mental institution." Yuki said.

She laughed and smiled feeling relieved.

"Okay okay."

"We were invited to a wedding this Saturday, of course we'll need a date."

Kahoko bit her lip.

"Sure what time?"

"Four, it will be a small ceremony so it won't take all day and we can still be rested for Sunday night's party."

"Okay...oh uh dress code?"

"Any color except white, yellow or green and formal but something you can dance in, also bring your violin."

...

Time skip

Kahoko was on her best behavior the couple was a friend of Azuma's father, his grandmother thought they should go both to be polite and to get tips for their own wedding. After the main ceremony when the bride and groom were introduced in the reception, Kahoko and Azuma played a simple but beautiful tune together for them, she even got to meet more of his family. She was glad to sit once the excitement died down.

"Is everything alright?"

"How are you going to tell everyone when this charade is over with."

He paused.

"I haven't thought about it."

Kahoko toyed with her bracelet.

"Does it have to end?"

She stared at him.

"...I..."

They were interrupted by Ayano who wore a slutty blue dress, it was great at showing off the curves she didn't have and the pale skin she didn't need to show.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple."

Kahoko crossed her arms and looked away, after the incident in the ice cream shop Ayano had appeared mostly at the house conveniently when his grandmother was too busy to notice.

"Did you need something Miss. Ayano?" Azuma said.

"I want to talk to you about our engagement."

"You are no longer a candidate." Azuma said.

"How can you say that, I'm perfect for you."

"No you were acceptable, Kahoko is perfect for me."

Kahoko blushed and stared at the table.

"You're delusional."

"It appears there is only one person with delusions out of the three of us and its certainly not myself or Kahoko."

Ayano picked up a wine glass and splashed it in Kahoko's face.

"You'll regret this."

Kahoko wiped the wine off and glanced at their audience.

"Actually it's my understanding that there are many parents here with eligible sons that you would be just as happy with you're the only one with regrets."

Ayano blushed and excused herself from the room Azuma looked up as his grandmother walked over.

"What was that all about?"

"She's unhappy that I prefer Kahoko."

"What a terrible girl, she can't even control herself at a small wedding like this, who wants to marry someone like that? She could only embarrass the family she marries into."

She tsked.

"Although I must say seeing how you handled that Kahoko I'm impressed."

Kahoko smiled.

"Oh it's not so impressive ma'am this will come out at the cleaners but I couldn't possibly clean a smudge off of the perfect Yunoki household reputation if I fought with her. I may still be a child in the eyes of most people but I'm still more mature than that."

This time Azuma was certain he saw his grandmother smile.

"Very good then, still you should probably excuse yourself you'll get sick if you stay in wet clothes perhaps one of the servants can find something for you to wear."

"Yes of course, excuse me."

She left the living room and flagged down a servant to see if she borrow a uniform or something. She took the dress into the bathroom and pulled off the soaked one she wore, she picked up the clean dress but soon it fell to the floor out of her grasp and she fell right after as pain blossomed around her side a hit to the head knocked her out. Ayano stood behind her and glanced at the knife she'd used and blood collecting around Kahoko's body. She kicked Kahoko's body around a bit before leaving the room to hide. She didn't care if anyone found Kahoko or not, she only cared about herself after all.

She didn't know how long she waited in hiding but she planned to leave as soon as she heard the scream she smiled.

"You aren't good enough, if you live at least you'll know that."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Where there are demons there is drama and it seems like that fit right in. Sorry I'm sure some of you think the romance is going slow but it's not too slow I'll fix that soon enough hope you liked it.**


	8. You Did What to me?

**SweetDreamer92: Moving right along :D**

**I couldn't think of how I wanted to describe the wound so I decided to do a time skip involving a hospital stay instead but you know it should still be good at least I hope. :D**

**Also the following hospital scene isn't going to be so normal and the reason will be mentioned fairly quickly also here is where Azuma and Yuki change a bit...well maybe a lot:D:D**

**I'm glad people like this story it really popped into my head out of nowhere when I think about it darn plot bunny caught the bus and hitchhiked across America to get to me.**

**Eight..**

Kahoko tried to roll over but her body felt like lead, she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her back.

"H...d...m...yo...hu...yo...w..."

Her head was so foggy she didn't understand what was being said to her, it was dark of course because her eyes were closed but she didn't seem to realize that. She mumbled something and heard more broken speech. She finally opened her eyes and stared at the blobs of color. A specific blob looked over her, she felt a cool rush go through her veins and her vision cleared. She looked at the elderly nurse.

"Hey honey."

Her mouth felt dry and she tried to move the woman stopped her again.

"Hey take it easy sweetie you're safe."

"Wh...at...happe...ned?"

"You were attacked a few weeks ago."

"A...few..."

Her head spun.

"You were in a coma whoever hit you hit you pretty hard, Mr. Yunoki was a match and gave blood because you needed a transfusion. I'm sure this is all going over your head right now but the doctor will be happy to answer all of your questions again."

She blinked.

_Azuma...gave me blood?_

...

Kahoko's room was filled with her family and friends, Azuma hadn't come by yet she hoped he and Yuki were okay. Yes that's right, she was worried about them, her sister remained cold but her mother and brother were panicked. She looked up as Kazuki re-entered the room with Azuma who handed her a dozen pink and red roses. She relaxed a little seeing him, she could feel they were pissed she wondered if that had something to do with the blood they'd given her.

_{Of course it does.} _Yuki said.

She kept her smile and talked to everyone Yuki was controlling the blood that now flowed through her veins to keep her relaxed.

_But..._

'_Don't worry, you aren't a demon that is a choice you must make on your own, now we're just connected.' _Azuma explained.

_Why did you do that?_

_{Try not to ask silly questions.} _

She stared at them though she herself felt calm she could feel that they were upset, they'd been worried sick they could only do so much without changing her without her consent. She took Azuma's hand and squeezed softly, the simple action seemed to soothe them a little bit. Eventually even Azuma had to leave the room while the nurse looked over Kahoko, her brother stood by Azuma.

"So you're the one I've been hearing about from our mother."

He only nodded.

"Where were you when she got attacked?"

"A friend's house, we were at a wedding reception."

"So you don't know who could have attacked her?"

"I have an idea."

"Have you called the police?"

"No I have no proof."

"So that's it?"

"The police can't do much without evidence."

"Rich enough to show off but not rich enough to find the person who tried to kill your future wife? Or maybe you just don't care."

"Honey please."

He glanced at his mother who had come over to see what they were talking about.

"You can't blame him for this, he wouldn't have known that she was unsafe while changing."

"Mom he should have been there! My baby sister was almost murdered while in his care how can any fiancé accept that?"

Azuma tensed Yuki hadn't noticed the problem because she wasn't his mate and the spilled wine had been plenty strong enough to hide her scent. Yuki had been beating himself up over it so instead of getting angry and going after his throat Azuma felt his brother get depressed all over again. Azuma didn't know what to say or how to comfort him he was use to temper tantrums but now Yuki was all torn up. Naturally he was too but he had leaned on Yuki in-between their many fights and he was beside himself he was anxious and wanted to return to Kahoko's side.

He supposed it was the effect of their choice to tie themselves to Kahoko but all they could think of when one of the few maids in the lake house ran in and screamed for help was that they couldn't lose Kahoko. Azuma left the pair and went to the bathroom.

He wasn't really sure how to handle his feelings and he really hated feeling helpless.

...

Once visiting hours were over Azuma left so he wouldn't cause a scene but of course he only stayed gone for a few minutes before he returned through the window. Kahoko was dozing off until she noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Why?" she asked softly.

Azuma shook his head and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"We didn't want you to die."

"Would I have?"

"An artery was cut you could have bled to death I told the paramedics we had the same blood type and road up here with you."

"How do you know what my blood type is?"

"We don't but we can be very persuasive."

She smiled slightly.

"Yuki's barely said a word." she said.

"He's having a hard time dealing with this."

"Because...?"

"Because we care about you and now it's even worst, what we did is really what mates do to tie themselves together at a demon wedding."

She blushed lightly.

"So what you're saying is...I spent our...well, technical honeymoon in a coma?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to sound so depressed about it you can feel what we feel, I don't know when this little thing stopped being a game but playtime is over."

She glanced at him and bit her lip, she could feel he spoke the truth and knew that even he was surprised she also noticed something else.

"You said you were the human half but you're not completely human are you?"

"Not one bit, when I turn twenty one I'll be even less human, we share a body but I've had the same treatment you have had, just a stronger dose."

She sighed.

"Why couldn't you tell me that when you told me where Yuki came from?"

"It's sort of a lot to take in, I could have told you anytime really, look we can talk about this later I should let you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep I want to talk now."

He made and face and she huffed.

"Don't give me that look, I did get married without being told first."

"To save your life I might add."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I want you to say it."

He blushed, but soon they were both looking at her.

"Maybe we care about you for some reason." Yuki said quietly.

"Maybe we didn't want to live without you." Azuma added while looking away.

She smiled.

"It's a start."

They laid next to her and pulled her close unplanned or not she was their virgin mate now, a precious woman indeed. Also, they wanted blood for what happened to her and everyone knows a Yunoki gets what a Yunoki wants.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: That chapter ended itself :D ta ta for now.**


End file.
